What They Never Knew
by Therandomer5000
Summary: Just a little oneshot to get myself back into writing again. Just Donnie telling his brothers about the speed demon. R&R? x


**It's been a long time huh? I'm sorry I was gone for so long but now I'm trying to get back into writing. Would you guys still want me to continue the request stories like 'Oneshots' and 'random chatting'? Do you guys want me to write a Ran fic? Let me know in a review! Also I made this a long time ago and I don't know why I never posted it but hey, it's here now!**

* * *

**What They Never Knew**

The four brothers sat together in the pit, they'd just gotten the lair cleaned up now that they were back from the farm house, no more living in a pizza parlour.

In the centre of the pit was a pile of four mutagen canisters, they had found them while clearing up and Donnie was going to put them in the lab once he found the energy to get up.

The three other brothers had been staring at them which confused Donnie, it's not like they'd never seen one before.

"You guys okay?" he asked in slight concern, "Why are you staring at them like that?"

"I don't remember being mutated" Mikey piped up, "Do you guys?"

"Of course not" Leo rolled his eyes, "We were only babies back then"

"I wonder if it hurts" Mikey frowned,

"The people we've seen being mutated always scream" Raph shrugged, "So I guess it does"

"It burns" Donnie wasn't looking at any of them, his eyes were fixed on the floor. He looked uncomfortable but defeated, "I've never felt anything as painful as that... it was like acid burning through my body"

He shuddered and closed his eyes.

"How would you know?" Leo asked in surprise before sharing a concerned look with Raph.

"Do you really remember being mutated!?" Mikey asked in amazement.

"Not the first time" Donnie gulped awkwardly. He looked at each of his brothers in turn, waiting patiently for them to understand. The brothers just looked confused and Donnie sighed tiredly, he'd have to explain.

"The car... the speed demon" he replied tiredly, "It's like a temporary second mutation..."

The brothers gasped in shock, they hadn't realised. They stared at him, it made sense.

"Donnie..." Leo frowned, "What actually happened? We only caught up once you were already mutated..."

"The car snuck up behind me... there was nothing I could do" Donnie looked at each of his brothers. "It drove straight forward and hit me... it's hood opened and it... kinda swallowed me? It was weird... all I could see was darkness then I felt something... tentacles maybe? They wrapped around me and it felt like needles were being pierced through my skin. Next thing I knew I was burning, my entire body felt as if it was on fire... then I felt something enter my mind, a force of some sort then everything was red and all I could feel was hatred..."

Donnie shuddered and shook his head.

"I've never felt hate like that for anything..."

The brothers stared wide eyes and dropped jawed.

They couldn't believe what their brother had been through, they hadn't even seen if he was okay after the whole ordeal. He had seemed fine to them.

They hadn't thought about it.

"Anyway" Donnie snapped out of his funk and stood up, "I'd better get these somewhere safe" he collected the canisters in his arms and walked off into the lab.

After a couple of minutes the canisters were locked away in a containment cupboard, Donnie smiled in satisfaction before turning to Timothy.

"I know how you feel now" he smiled sadly as he placed a hand over the frozen face, "Now I know why these mutants become angry and vicious... I'm so sorry for what I did to you but now I understand why you were hateful towards my brothers and I. I will cure you, I promise... I just need to find a way to melt you without you running away."

He sighed and bowed his head, now that he had a better understanding he was even more determined to cure every mutant he crossed.

He jumped when he suddenly felt three pairs of arms wrap around him but soon relaxed into the embrace. He closed his eyes and leaned into his three brothers.

"We're sorry you had to go through that Donnie" Leo sounded guilty.

"That'll never happen to you again" Raph promised.

"Thanks" he smiled as he looked back up at Timothy.

"And we'll help" Mikey added, "We're gonna help you cure the Pulveriser and all the other mutants..."

"Thank you" Donnie choked, "Nobody deserves to go through that... I understand that now. I swear I will cure every mutant in this world and I mean every mutant"

The brothers nodded.

"We know you will" Leo smiled "because you're Donnie"

Donnie smiled as a new found determination set in.

He couldn't wait to start work.

* * *

**Yeah just a little oneshot... Thanks for reading, Leave a review? x**


End file.
